Prior shoe rack constructions of which we are aware have been unsatisfactory and objectionable for a number of reasons. Certain prior racks have not been rotatable and hence shoes stored thereon are not easily accessible, particularly when the rack is used in a closet or the like. Other prior racks have been made adjustable as to capacity, but these lack stability. Still other prior tiered rotary racks have required bodily turning the whole rack heavily laden with shoes to make a selected pair accessible.
In all prior constructions known to us which have racks tiered one above another there has been no provision for shielding the shoes on one tier from the dust and dirt dropping on and into the shoes below, which by the very nature of shoes is inevitable.